marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 259
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * Mr. Hudson * * * Mr. Santellio * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ****** ******* The Rose's Palace ****** ***** ****** *** ** * Items: * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Mary Jane revealed that she has known that Peter Parker was Spider-Man for years. The details of this discovery and further exploration of her troubled childhood are detailed in and . * Peter recalls how he once proposed to Mary Jane, although she turned him down. This happened in . * As explained in , the Hobgoblin who is active here is Roderick Kingsley. * Aunt May is currently angry at Peter for dropping out of grad school. Something he told her he had done in . * Mister Fantastic explains how Spider-Man got the alien costume from Battleworld, as seen in . Reed took it into his possession during . * Spider-Man thought the Hobgoblin had perished at the end of their battle in . Chronology Notes Flashbacks in this story affect the chronology of the following characters: Peter Parker: * Mary Jane Watson: * - Mary Jane is born * - Mary Jane hides the abuses of her father by developing a happy-go-lucky attitude. Leaves her father with her mother. * - Mary Jane and her family move in with her mother's Uncle Frank. * - Mary Jane continues to distance herself from family problems by getting into acting. * - Mary Jane worries about her sister Gayle's marriage. * - Notices that Gayle's husband Tommy feels trapped in his marriage. * - Mary Jane watches as her sister is abandoned, and her mother dies. Pushes Gayle away when she asks for help. Madeline Watson: * - Madeline meets her future husband, has their first child, Gayle. * - Madeline gives birth to Mary Jane, protects her children from her husband's abuse, later leaves him to stay with relatives. * - Madeline moves in with her cousin, and slaves over his family. * - Madeline watches as Gayle grows into a woman of her own. Is against Gayle getting married after high school. * - Madeline is happy when Gayle has her first child. * - Madeline comforts Gayle after she becomes pregnant and is abandoned by her husband. Becomes ill, dies. Philip Watson: * - Philip marries Madeline, has two children. * - Philip becomes abusive to ward his family to the point where his wife and children leave him. Gayle Byrnes: * - Gayle is born. * - Gayle leaves home with her mother when her father strikes her. They bounce between relatives. * - Gayle moves in with her mother's cousin Frank Brown. * - Gayle meets Timmy Byrnes, gets married after high school. * - Gayle gives birth to her first child. * - Gayle has her second child, Timmy leaves her, is abandoned by Mary Jane when her mother dies. Timmy Byrnes: * - Timmy meets Gayle in high school. They fall in love and get married after graduation. * - Gayle gives birth to their first child. * - Timmy abandons Gayle after she gives birth to her second child. Frank Brown: * - Frank allows Madeline and her children to move into his home. * - Frank tells his cousin to let her children sort out their own problems. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}